warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Skaven Clanfleet
From Skavenblight a deep trench has been dredged, reaching through the blighted marshes and emerging on the coast of the Tilean Sea. The ramshackle vessels of the Skaven fleet tirelessly trek up and down this dismal waterway, on unfathomable errands for the Skaven Warlords who dwell deep within Skavenblight. In times of war, the Skaven Clanfleets emerge from their hidden marsh-side moorings, their great paddles splashing the fetid water as they head for the sea. The chimes of the Great Bells split the still air, the Warpfire-throwers roar, and the Deathburners blow gouts of hideous vapours across the marshes. The Skaven Clanfleets assemble in the estuary of the immense canal, their banners handing still in the damp, salt-laden air. From the Blighted Marshes they venture the length of the Tilean Sea. When the Skaven are afloat, cities such as Tobaro, Miragliano, Remas and even Luccini never really feel secure. They do not know when the tolling of the Great Bell will be heard, and when the Warp-raiders will come to sear their villages and towns. When they do, the warfleets of Tilea – and any Empire allies who are at hand – do battle with the Skaven fleets, staining the sea and sky red with fire and blood. The Skaven Clanfleets are not renowned for venturing much further than the Tilean Sea, but recently their Clanships have been sighted off the Estalian Coast, and tales are told of Skaven vessels striking as far north as Brionne. No one can be sure if the Skaven Clanfleets venture southwards, but it seems likely that the mysterious lands of Araby and The Southlands are familiar and easy pickings for the Clanfleets. It is even harder to guess at the Skaven's desires and designs on these far-flung realms. The Skaven Clanfleets are dangerous opponents not so much because of excellent ships or fine seamanship, but because of the sheer weight of numbers they employ. Skaven ships are crewed by hundred of Clanrats, Slaves and Storm Vermin, and their best ships carry Rat-ogres to add extra might. When boarding an enemy ship, a Skaven vessel is a fearsome opponent, as it is packed with a huge number of Rat-men, overwhelming and slaughtering their victims. A Skaven Clanfleet typically consists of many small fireships scurrying around the Great Bell of Doom sitting at the centre of the fleet. Clan Pestilens Deathburners watch for opportunities created by the Warp-raiders, waiting for crippled ships to pick off and destroy. Skaven vessels are ramshackle constructions of wood and metal created by the engineers of Clan Skryre. Characteristics Paddle Wheels Most Skaven vessels are powered by huge slave-driven paddle wheels. While the actual movement rate of Skaven ship may vary, depending on its size and how hard the slaves are beaten, they all turn the same way as sailing ships. They may move backwards and forwards with equal ease, and may reverse direction in the middle of a move. Skaven ships are unaffected by wind direction. Skaven Weapons Skaven ships are armed with a multitude of weapons that tend to be either very effective or go horribly wrong. This is largely due to the Skaven engineers' use of warpstone as fuel for weapons and engines. Source * : Man O' War - Warhammer - Plague Fleet Rulebook ** : pg. 52 ** : pg. 53 ** : pg. 55 ** : pg. 56 Category:Skaven Navy Category:S Category:C Category:Navy